


Everything Changes But... Love?

by daxcat79



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Humor, Jack Is Going To Be So Mad He Wasn't Around, Regeneration, River Loves Twelve, Romance, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, Twelve is Inappropriate, rudeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxcat79/pseuds/daxcat79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was rude, but still not ginger (though how could you tell since his hair had gone grey?)  It was the moment he spoke that sealed it for her.  Even now he was still absolutely mad… and absolutely her sweetie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes But... Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited about who they chose to play Twelve! I was hoping for someone older, and PC will do perfectly! Anyway, I figured I should get this out before we find out what Twelve will be like. It probably won’t be the case, but I’m kind of hoping Twelve is like that dirty old grandpa that makes everyone uncomfortable. lol

Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the show.

“Dear god, I look like somebody’s grandfather!” Twelve grumbled as he stared in the mirror and tried to correct the wrinkles covering his face. “And I have Rory’s nose! That’s just ghastly!”

Clara’s eyes were opened wide, glancing over at River for an explanation. She’d been instructed not to say much due to what he called ‘spoilers.’ This River Song was very much alive, with not a clue of her fate. It’d barely been an hour since he’d changed and she still wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. She’d seen his other faces, knew all about regeneration. From the first to the twelfth, with so many different personalities it could make someone’s head spin. River just barely blinked. As the Doctor’s future wife, Clara supposed she was used to this sort of thing (what with being part time lord herself). She still wasn’t quite sure how she lost her regenerations.

River quirked an eyebrow. “Oi! That’s my father you’re talking about!” she corrected with a glare. Right Rory Pond… or was it Williams? The ‘nose’ was how the Doctor put it.

The Doctor glanced back at River with a sigh. “Oh shut it! Rory was _beautiful_ … just not physically. You should be grateful you didn’t pick up any of those traits! You happen to have a wonderful nose, love!”

River’s arms folded, regarding him with a playful sort of glee. “Who would know? I’ve regenerated twice! I never actually got the chance to grow up in my first body.”

The twelfth regeneration grinned like mad, gliding towards her with a charm far younger than the lines on his face. “You would have been absolutely, _stimulatingly_ beautiful, I’m sure!” Clara almost gasped when he leaned down to capture River’s lips in a kiss. She couldn’t help but blush when his hands did not keep to their appropriate places.

River pulled away with a laugh. “Oh sweetie! I like this regeneration! Rude and mad… and wickedly handsy!”

“But still not ginger,” he groaned. “Then again, who would know with all this grey?!”

“You look… mature,” River assured him. “I like it!”

“Too mature.”

“Miss the baby face?”

The Doctor sent her a glare. “Careful River, at my age I won’t tolerate that mouth long!”

“And what will you do? Punish me?” River growled playfully, and Clara was immediately backing away in horror as she saw where the conversation was going. She was starting to miss the old Doctor already. He was far more appropriate at the very least! Her ears were nearly bleeding.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? A nice spanking would do just lovely,” teased the Doctor. “Or perhaps I should just keep that mouth occupied to avoid future mishaps.”

River looked downright delighted, and Clara was quite certain these two were meant for each other in every way. “Oi! You two do realize I’m still in the room don't you?!” she finally exclaimed before they literally tore into each other like animals in heat. She spoke out of desperation, and tried not to sigh when her voice went an octave higher than normal.

The Doctor barely spared her a glance. “Feel free to join in, if you’d like!”

Even River’s jaw dropped at that statement. “Oh my god… if only Jack were around to hear you say that! This might actually be his wet dream!”

“Harkness?! It’s been forever since I last saw him! What’s his penis look like these days?”

Clara rolled her eyes, finally accepting the fact that he was beyond reproof. Best leave before she was tempted to clean out his mouth with soap!

“Mostly the same… perhaps a bit larger. I don’t usually bother to compare,” answered River.

Clara clasped her hands over her ears. “Argh!”

“What’s with her?” was the last thing she heard the Doctor ask as the doors closed behind her and she rushed down the hall.

The End


End file.
